my wife
by kaemiShawol
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Minho nikah sama Taemin?Terus, yang jadi mertua Minho adalah OnKey dan yang jadi ortunya Minho sendiri adalah Siwon dan Heechul. Bagaimanakah perjalanan cinta mereka ? switchgender, 2min shipper


** ~ My Wife ~**

**Author : ****KaemiShawol**

**Main cast : Taemin dan Minho SHINee**

**Disclaimer : SHINee & SuJu © SM entertainment**

**A/N : typo gaje, switchgender, cerita g nyambung, y pkokny bca ja sndiri, Dno't like, Don't read**

**Summary :**

** Apa jadinya kalau Minho nikah sama Taemin ? Terus, yang jadi mertua Minho adalah OnKey dan yang jadi ortunya Minho sendiri adalah Siwon dan Heechul. Bagaimanakah perjalanan cinta mereka ?**

Terdengar teriakan gadis – gadis yang memecah keheningan pagi yang tenang itu. Suara mereka membahana seantero sekolah. Terlihat kerumunan orang – orang di lapangan parkir. Sebenarnya, apakah yang mereka lihat ? mungkinkah mereka melihat Lady Gaga mendatangi sekolah mereka ? jawabannya adalah…..

" Hei Minho! Kau tak berniat meladeni para gadis – gadis itu ? " Tanya seorang _namja _ bertampang _comedian_ yang tengah sibuk mencari jalan keluar dari kerumunan gadis – gadis.

Ya! Jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi adalah Choi Minho. _Namja_ super ganteng anak dari Choi Siwon yang super kaya. Minho adalah _namja_ paling popular disekolahnya dan juga paling kaya. Walaupun dia punya muka cakep, sayangnya dia nggak pernah punya pacar. Katanya sih nggak ada yang cocok buat dia. Padahal dia emang nggak pernah boleh pacaran sama ortunya.

Minho terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya diikuti oleh ratusan gadis – gadis yang selalu mengejarnya. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika telah mencapai pintu kelas yang bertuliskan _3-2_. Dengan tampang malas, dibukanya pintu kayu itu. Dia pun memasuki kelas diikuti oleh para sahabatnya yang tergabung dalam kelompok " Flamers ".

Flamers adalah sebuah kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 _namja_ super. Yang pertama, Minho, ia adalah ketua dari kelompok ini. Kenapa Minho ditunjuk sebagai ketua, karena dia lah yang paling super. Super cakep,super kaya * maklum turunan dari ortunya*, walaupun otaknya nggak super.* ditimpukkin _flamers_*. Yang kedua, Jonghyun, anak dari seorang pejabat pemerintahan. Dia super dalam bidang bernyanyi. Kalau dia udah nyanyi, gadis – gadis langsung tutup telinga deh, maksudnya pingsan saking bagusnya tuh suara. Ada lagi, Kyuhyun. _Namja_ cute ini adalah yang paling pinter dari seluruh anggota _flamers_. Hobinya ngerjain soal – soal matematika. Dialah yang selalu diandalkan kalau lagi ulangan ataupun ada PR. Terus ada Yesung, nah _namja_ ini sering disebut juga Prince Ice. Soalnya, dia jarang banget berekspresi. Pernah suatu saat, semua anak mendapat nilai F, kecuali Taemin dan Kyuhyun pastinya. Murid – murid langsung marah kan ? tapi tetep, Yesung tanpa ekspresi. Padahal, nilai dia lah yang paling jelek. Terakhir ada Eunhyuk, yang biasa dipanggil Enyuk aja. Sebenernya sih dia nggak ada super – supernya, tapi karena Minho kasihan ngeliat dia nangis – nangis untuk masuk _flamers_, akhirnya dia masuk deh. Dia yang paling punya selera humor ( walaupun seringnya sih garing banget.). Nah mereka adalah anggota dari _flamer_.

Ruangan kelas masih sepi, hanya ada 3 _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah mengobrol. Dan kalian tau siapa saja _yeoja _cantik itu ? OK, akan aku perkenalkan lagi mereka. Pertama, _yeoja_ yang tengah asik membaca sebuah buku tebal * tebelnya kayak Harpot ke-7* , dia adalah Lee Taemin. _Yeoja_ cantik ini sangat pendiam. Tapi dia selalu menjadi murid teladan nomor satu disekolah. Disebelahnya, gadis berambut hitam panjang bernama Lee Sungmin. Gadis yang satu ini sangat cinta dengan warna pink. Dan yang terakhir, gadis berambut sebahu bergelombang, dia adalah Ryeowook. Disini, dia yang paling jago masak.* banyangin aja sendiri, kalau mereka bertiga lagi jadi cewe'*

Minho meletakkan tasnya di kursi, setelah itu, dia pun kembali meninggalkan kelas, disertai teriakan histeris para _yeoja_.

" Kalian lihat dia ? Gayanya kayak pangeran Charles aja. Padahal, mukanya masih kalah dibanding Robert Pattinson. " Komentar dari Sungmin.

" Tapi dia emang cakep ko' Minnie. Selain cakep, kaya lagi." Bantah Ryeowook. Sebenernya Wookie nggak suka sama Minho, dia itu sukanya sama Yesung.

" Oh My God, Wookie! Jangan – jangan kau suka Minho lagi ?" Tanya Sungmin menggoda.

" Mana mungkin aku suka padanya. Aku kan sukanya sama Yesung." Jawab Wookie. Pipinya yang tirus kini dihiasi segurat rona merah.

Sungmin tertawa , dilihatnya Taemin yang masih serius membaca buku. " Taem, menurutmu Minho cakep nggak ?"

Taemin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, ditatapnya langit kelas yang putih itu. Setelah beberapa lama, dia menggeleng. Sekarang dia kembali asik membaca buku super tebal yang entaa apa isinya. Sungmin terlihat mengerti, " Tuh kan! Taemin aja bilang Minho itu ngak cakep." Ucapnya dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh 5 _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu.

" Ehm..Ehm… Apa ada yang bilang aku nggak cakep ? Kayaknya matanya ketinggalan dirumah deh.". Semua anggota _flamers_ tertawa, kecuali Yesung.

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara itu. " Eh, ng- nggak ada yang ngomong gitu ko'. Kamu salah denger kali ?" ucapnya ragu – ragu.

Enyuk mendekati Sungmin , " Kamu kira kita salah denger ? " tanyanya tajam. Matanya terarah tepat kemata Sungmin. Kini giliran Sungmin yang terlihat takut. " Ng-nggak. Tapi… "

" Aku yang ngomong.". Semua mata kini memandang gadis yang sedang membaca buku. " Taem…" lirih Sungmin dan Wookie.

Kini giliran Minho langsung yang mendekati Taemin. Ditatapnya gadis itu , sedangkan Taemin tetap tenang membaca bukunya. " Siapa kamu ? berani – beraninya menyebutku seperti itu."

Taemin tersenyum. Entah dia tersenyum karena cerita yang ia baca memang lucu, atau dia menertawakan pertanyaan Minho. " Aku Lee Taemin." jawab Taemin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku.

" Kenapa selama ini aku baru tau bahwa kau Lee Taemin ? Kau adalah saingan terberatku. Tunggu, pantas saja aku tidak mengetahuimu, karena kau memang jarang bicara." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapan Taemin. Diperhatikannya _yeoja_ itu.

Tapi Taemin tak menjawab. Untung saja bel masuk cepat berbunyi. Kalau tidak, bisa – bisa kelas ini menjadi arena tinju.

_Srekkk_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Masuklah seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang kelihatannya adalah guru. " Selamat pagi! Saya adalah guru sejarah baru kalian. Perkenalkan, nama saya…." Belum selesai _namja_ itu berbicara, kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh Minho.

" Lee Teuk. Seorang alumni dari Oxford University dan baru saja berhasil lulus tes untuk menjadi guru sejarah dengan nilai terbaik." Jawabnya lancar.

Lee Teuk tersenyum. " Terima kasih atas perkenalan diriku. Dan kalau tidak salah, kamu Minho, anak dari Choi Siwon kan ?" Tanya Lee Teuk.

Dengan bangga Minho mengangguk. " OK kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau untuk perkenalan, kita adakan tes terlebih dahulu." Ucap Lee Teuk ramah. Terdengar teriakan protes dari anak – anak, kecuali Taemin yang memang pendiam, Kyuhyun yang memang sudah hafal isi buku sejarahnya dan yang terakhir Yesung, yang memang jarang berekspresi.

" aku rasa kalian sudah membaca buku. Jadi maaf, saya tak menerima protes. Sekarang siapkan selembar kertas. Oh iya! Ini akan menjadi nilai pertama kalian." Tegas Lee Teuk.

Akhirnya mereka pun mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

" Hei Kyu, bantu aku ya ?" pinta Minho.

" Taem, bantu aku juga ya? kau tau kan, aku paling nggak bisa sejarah." Mohon Sungmin lirih.

" Tidak ada yang boleh menyontek dikelasku. Bila ada yang ketauan mencotek, silahkan keluar dari kelasku." Lee Teuk menambahkan. Semua wajah terlihat kaget. Lee teuk pun memberikan lembar soal dimeja masing – masing murid. Dan dengan tenang, kembali duduk dikursinya.

Semua murid terlihat berpikir. Termasuk Minho, yang memang tak pernah mengerti tentang sejarah Korea. Baru saja ia membaca soal, rasanya ingin sekali dia muntah. Berbeda dengan Taemin dan Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya mengerjakan soal – soal itu. Bagi mereka, soal itu sangat mudah. Tak lama mereka berdua telah selesai. Semua mata menatap mereka tak percaya. Lee Teuk pun menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu diluar. Dengan membawa sebuah buku tebal, Taemin keluar dari kelas. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang dengan tenangnya tersenyum pada para sahabatnya.

Diluar kelas, Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Taemin. " Sebenarnya, buku apa sih yang dari tadi kau baca ?" Tanyanya pada gadis disebelahnya. Taemin menunjukkan sampul buku yang sedaritadi ia pegang.

" RAHASIA PIKIRAN. Sepertinya buku yang seru. Apa kau suka membaca ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Taemin mengangguk. Sekitar sejam lamanya, Kyuhyun memainkan PSP nya, ketika Lee Teuk menyuruh mereka masuk.

" Kalian murid yang cerdas. Kalian berdua mendapatkan nilai A+. Kalau boleh _sonsengnim_ tau, siapa nama kalian ?" Lee Teuk memberikan kertas jawaban Taemin dan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun.

" Taemin." jawab Taemin.

Lee Teuk tersenyum. Setelah itu, dia menyuruh mereka kembali duduk dikursi mereka masing – masing.

" Hebat kau Taem! " ucap Wookie sambil menepuk bahu Taemin. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat kelas hening, Lee Teuk kembali berbicara. " Minho? ".

Minho mengacungkan tangannya, " _Na_ ? Apa saya juga mendapatkan nilai A+ _soensengnim_ ?" Ucapnya bangga.

" Tak kusangka. Kukira, dengan wajah tampan dan uang berlimpah, kau juga pandai. Tapi ternyata, kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah ini. Nilaimu F."

Minho terlihat terpukul. Sedangkan murid lainnya berusaha menahan tawa. " Dan yang lainnya, kalian ternyata cukup pintar. Hanya tinggal beberapa murid saja yang masih harus banyak belajar." Lanjut Lee Teuk sebelum ia meninggalkan kelas.

.

Terlihat tiga orang _yeoja_ tengah bersenda gurau. Sungmin,Wookie dan Taemin sedang membicarakan masalah Minho tadi.

" Kalian lihat ekspresi Minho tadi ? Wajahnya sangat lucu. Harusnya tadi aku menfotonya ya ?" Ucap Sungmin sembari tertawa. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

Wookie yang memang sering satu pemikiran dengan Sungmin ikut menimpali, " Boleh juga. Pasti seru! Apa lagi kalau kita masukkan dalam Koran sekolah. Hahaha….". Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Aku pulang duluan. _To mannayo_!" ucap Taemin kepada 2 sahabatnya itu.

Taemin memasuki rumah yang cukup besar bergaya Eropa _classic_. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Ketiba Key, memanggilnya, " Taem, kenapa kamu nggak makan dulu ?"

Taemin menghentikan langkahnya, " _Ye_,_ Amma_." Setelah berganti baju, Taemin kembali turun menuju ke ruang makan.

Dilihatnya _Amma _dan _appa_nya sedang mengobrol. Taemin pun duduk di salah satu kursi seraya menyendok nasi dan mengambil beberapa lauk. Lalu, ia pun makan dengan tenang. Selesai makan, dipandanginya kedua orang tuanya itu. " _Amma_, sebenarnya kalian sedang membicarakan apa ? sepertinya serius sekali." Tanya Taemin pebasaran.

Key memandang Taemin, didekatinya anak semata wayangnya itu, " Taemin, apa kamu siap kalau harus menikah bulan depan ?" Tanya Key.

Taemin terlihat kaget , " Mmm… Entahlah. Tapi kenapa harus secepat itu ? aku kan masih sekolah. " jawabnya.

Key menarik nafas dan mengehembuskannya, " Tapi memang jalannya seperti ini. Sebenarnya, sejak kecil kamu sudah dijodohkan. Dan kami memang setuju akan menikahkan kalian diumur 18 tahun. Jadi, inilah saatnya. Maaf, _amma _ baru kasih tau kamu sekarang."

" Kalau memang begitu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Baiklah, aku yakin pilihan _amma _dan _appa_ adalah yang terbaik." Ucap Taemin sembari tersenyum.

Key dan Onew pun ikut tersenyum, " Kalau begitu, baguslah. Kamu memang anak yang baik. Jangan mengecewakan kita ya." Giliran Onew yang berkomentar.

" Memangnya aku akan menikah dengan dengan siapa ?" Tanya Taemin yang baru menyadari, siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya.

Tiba – tiba Key dan Onew tertawa , " Kami baru ingat. Kamu akan menikah dengan Choi Minho, anak dari keluarga Siwon."

" Hah? Minho ?"

.

Di kediaman Choi Siwon…

" Minho! Tumben rumahmu sepi ? Kemana ibumu ?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil melihat – lihat keadaan rumah Minho.

" Iya. Biasanya ibumu duduk diruang tamu sambil membaca majalah. Hari ini, kenapa tidak ada ?" timpal Yesung.

Minho menggeleng. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. " Entahlah. Paling juga arisan. Bentar lagi pasti pulang."

Benar saja, tak lama setelah Minho bilang seperti itu, Heechul pulang. Tiba – tiba Heechul menyuruh Minho untuk mengikutinya, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan kosong. Kyuhyun yang iseng pun mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Ada apa _Umma_ ? " Tanya Minho.

Heechul memandang anaknya , " Minho, bulan depan kamu menikah."

" Menikah ?" ulang Minho. Dari luar, Kyuhyun yang juga ikut mendengarkan pun kaget. " Menikah ?" ucapnya.

Para anggota _flamers_ lainnya mendekati Kyuhyun. " siapa yang nikah ?" Tanya Enyuk. " Minho." Jawab Kyuhyun lirih sambil memandang teman – temannya.

" Hah ? Minho nikah? Kapan ?" Tanya Yesung. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang dia terkejut.

" katanya sih, bulan depan." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

" HAH?" ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

" Sssttt… mereka masih ngobrol."

Minho terlihat tak percaya, " ini nggak lucu! masa' sih aku harus nikah di usia semuda ini. Aku kan masih mau merasakan masa muda. Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" bantah Minho.

" percuma. Apapun yang kamu lakukan nggak akan merubah semuanya, sebaiknya kamu menurut saja."

" Tapi _amma_ …."

" _Amma_ nggak bisa ngerubah keputusan ini Choi Minho. sekarang sebaiknya kamu temui teman – temanmu."

Minho membuka pintu, dan naasnya, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk,Yesung dan Jonghyun berada tepat dibelakang pintu. " _Aigo!"_ ucap mereka serempak.* mereka kayak anak TK aja, jatuh aja ngomongnya serempak. Untung nggak dilama – lamain.*

" lagi apa kalian disitu ? Denger pembicaraanku ya ?" Tanya Minho ketus.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Nggak. Tadi kita lagi lewat, tiba – tiba kamu buka pintunya. Kita nggak denger apa – apa ko'."

" Kalian tuh nggak pinter bo'ong. Kecuali kau Enyuk. Kalian denger kan? tapi jangan bilang ke siapa – siapa ya ? mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ?" pinta Minho.

Enyuk tertawa ," Kamu bisa simpen di tasmu, atau nggak, tutupin aja plastic. Kalau nggak keberatan, boleh buat aku aja."

4 buah jitakan mendarat dikepala Enyuk. " Enak aja. Mana aku rela ngasih mukaku ke kamu."

.

" Taem! Aku nyontek PR bahasa mu donk! " teriak Wookie.

Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya. Diambilnya sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu ia berikan kepada Wookie. " _Gomawo _Taem! Kamu emang teman terbaikku deh." Ucap Wookie. Wookie mulai berkutat dengan tugas "menyalinnya".

" Kyu, kau udah PR bahasa kan ? Aku nyontek ya?" pinta Jonghyun.

Dari belakang, Minho mendekati Kyuhyun ," Aku juga Kyu." Ucapnya pendek. Dengan terpaksa, Kyu memberikan bukunya.

" Eh, Kyu. Emang kamu udah PR sejarah ?" Tanya Enyuk yang baru saja datang.

Teman – temannya memandang Enyuk. " Emang ada ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kalian lupa. Kalau kau sih, emang lagi diluar, jadi nggak denger. Yang tentang PD II itu." Jawab Enyuk bingung.

" Berarti aku belum donk. Gimana nih ? Sejarah kan pelajaran ke 2. Mana sempet kalau ngerjain sekarang. Nggak ada cara lain selain nyontek." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Semuanya terlihat bingung, " mana mungkin ada yang ngerjain. Kamu aja siswa rajin belum." Ucap Minho.

Seringai jahil, terukir diwajah Kyuhyun, " ada satu orang. Lee Taemin." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk Taemin. Minho melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

" Dia? Apa aku harus minjem buku sama dia?" Tanya Minho.

" Nggak ada cara lain Minho. kamu harus melakukannya. Cepet! Sebelum bel masuk bunyi." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan berat hati, Minho mendekati Taemin. " Heh, kamu! " ucap Minho. Taemin mendongak, dilihatnya Minho yang berdiri didepannya. Wajahnya kaget melihat Minho memanggilnya, apalgi kalau mengingat apa yang kemarin _amma_nya katakan.

" Ya kamu. Kamu udah ngerjain PR sejarah ?" Tanya Minho. Taemin hanya mengangguk. " Boleh aku pinjem bukunya ?" tanya Minho lagi. Taemin mengeluarkan bukunya dan diberikannya buku itu kepada Minho. setelah itu, dia bergegas kembali ke mejanya.

" Apa dia bisu ? setiap aku bertanya, dia tidak pernah menjawab." Tanya Minho pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Taemin yang sekarang sedang menulis sesuatu, " Dia memang anak yang pendiam. Itu sebabnya dia jarang bicara. Emang kenapa ?"

Minho menggeleng, " Nanya aja. Udah ah! Kita harus ngerjain ini dulu. Nanti kamu aja yang balikin ya. Males aku kesana, kayak ngomong sama orang bisu tau."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

Seminggu sebelum acara pernikahan, keluarga Siwon mengundang keluarga Onew untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Seperti biasa, Siwon dan Heechul bersiap – siap diruang tamu untuk menyambut keluarga Onew. Sedangkan Minho yang memang malas untuk menunggu diluar lebih memilih bersiap – siap di ruang makan. Sebenarnya, Minho penasaran juga, siapa sih yang akan menjadi calon istrinya nanti. Dalam pikirannya, dia mempunyai istri yang cantik, pintar, baik….

" Silahkan duduk. Sebaiknya kita mulai acara makannya." Terdengar suara Siwon.

Minho yang masih asik menyelam dalam khayalannya, akhirnya dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Dan betapa terkejutnya Minho saat melihat _yeoja_ didepannya, " Kamu ? Ngapain kamu disini ?" Tanya Minho bingung.

Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. " Minho, dia adalah …" ucapan Siwon terpotong, dan seperti biasanya, dilanjutkan oleh Minho, " Lee Taemin. Siswi kelas _3-2_ yang selalu menjadi murid teladan dan menjadi murid paling pendiam disekolah. Apa dia ? "

Siwon mengangguk, " Dia adalah calon istrimu. Apa _amma_ mu belum memberitau ?". Minho menggeleng. " Kalian bercanda kan ? Apa aku harus menikah dengan _yeoja_ super pendiam yang pernah ada ini ?" ucap Minho sambil menunjuk kea rah Taemin. Taemin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

" MINHO! bagaimana pun dia, kamu akan menikah dengannya minggu depan. " bentak Heechul. Minho memalingkan wajahnya. " Maafkan, anak kami. Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi nanti dia akan berubah, setelah menikah dengan Taemin. kamu akan merubahnya kan Taem ?" ucap Heechul ramah. Taemin mengangguk.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu. Mmmm… bagaimana tentang konsep pernikahannya? Apa…". Kini suara orang – orang tua itu sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Minho yang memang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan ternyata Taemin disuruh untuk mengikuti Minho.

" Mau apa kau mengikutiku ? kau sudah tau duluan kan ? itu sebabnya kau selalu kaget kalau melihatku." Bentak Minho. sedangkan Taemin tetap terdiam. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat merah, kumpulan air telah memenuhi matanya. Namun Minho tetap mengacuhkan Taemin, dia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Taemin tetap mengikuti Minho. " Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan ? Kau senangkan karena kau bisa menikah denganku. Sudah sana pergi. Kalau bukan karena perintah _amma_, aku nggak akan mau menikah denganmu." Ucap Minho ketus .

Tanpa Minho sadari, gadis disampingnya baru saja mengeluarkan airmata yang ia tahan selama ini. " Aku nggak senang. Aku juga nggak mau menikah denganmu kalau bukan demi orang tuaku." Suara Taemin bergetar, dan ia pun kembali ke ruang makan. " Hei tunggu!" teriak Minho, namun gagal. Karena Taemin sudah masuk ke ruang makan, tempat ayah dan ibunya berada. Minho tau, apa yang akan dia hadapi selanjutnya, kemarahan dari kedua orang tuanya.

.

_BRAKKK_!

Pintu kamar Minho pun terbuka. " Apa yang tadi kamu lakukan pada Taemin ?" teriak Heechul.

Minho yang sedang asik mendengar lagu pu tersentak. " _Am-amma_. Aku- Aku nggak ngapa – ngapain ko'." Jawab Minho takut – takut.

Heechul mendekati Minho, " Ini semua sudah keterlaluan! Apa yang harus _amma _katakana pada orang tua Taemin ? Entah bagaimana lagi aku harus menghukummu, Choi Minho. " Ucap Heechul dengan wajah marah. * Bayangin kalau Heechul lagi ngambek, segimana nyereminnya. Dicakarin HeeBum.*

" Seminggu ini, semua _fasilitas_mu _appa_ sita. Termasuk mobil, _bodyguard_,Hp, Laptop, ATM, karu kredit dan semua barang lainnya." Ancam Siwon.

Minho meringis, " Terus gimana aku berangkat sekolah ? nah, aku makannya gimana ?".Dipasangnya wajah memelas.

Sembari melenggang keluar kamar Minho, dengan santainya Heechul berkata, " Naik bis. Kalau mau, kamu bisa bawa bekal dari rumah."

" Hah? Naik bis ? bawa bekal ? Sejaka kapan seorang Choi Minho naik bis dan bawa bekal. Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku. Lalu, apa yang harus aku katakana pada teman – temanku. AAKHHHH!" Gerutu Minho dalam hati.

_Esoknya_…

Seperti biasa, Eunhyuk menuju sekolah membawa mobil pribadinya. Dan seperti biasanya juga, ia melewati depan halte bus, yang berada tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Siwon. Tiba – tiba diremnya mobil BMW bewarna hitam itu. " Apa aku tak salah lihat ? Bukannya itu Minho ? Tapi, kenapa dia naik bis ? lalu, kenapa dia menyamar segala ? Sebaiknya aku menanyakannya pada Kyuhyun.".

Eunhyuk pun menelepon sahabatnya itu, " Kyu! Aku sedang berada di dekat rumah Minho, dan sepertinya aku melihat Minho naik bis. Tapi, apa mungkin Minho naik bis ?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

" Hah? Minho? Naik bis ? mungkin kau salah lihat. Udah, lebih baik kamu cepat datang ke sekolah, Jonghyun membawa ponsel terbarunya yang ia beli di Paris." Terdengar jawaban dari seberang. Setelah itu, tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang ia lihat tadi, Enyuk kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

_Didalam bus_…

_Apa salahkuTuhan? Kenapa hidupku harus begini. Padahalkan ini semua salah yeoja itu. Kalau dia tak mengikutiku terus, mana mungkin aku memarahinya._ Gerutu Minho dalam hati. Dia pun merapatkan topi yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.* malu ceritanya. Mana ada ceritanya seorang Choi Minho anak dari Choi Siwon yang super kaya, datang ke sekolah pake bis umum.*

.

Minho menyimpan tasnya, ketika teman – teman baru saja datang. " Hei Minho! Mana mobil dan _bodyguard_mu? " Tanya Jonghyun. Minho terlihat kaget, " Ahhh itu…. Aku lagi males bawa mobil. Lagian aku pingin sekali – sekali bebas dari _bodyguard_ itu. Bukan masalahkan ?"

" Iya sih. Ya udah deh, Minho, liat deh Hp baruku. Ayahku yang membelikannya di Paris, keren kan ?" ucap Jonghyun sembari memperlihatkan Hp barunya dengan bangga.

Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara Eunhyuk memanggil Minho, " Hei Minho, tadi sepertinya aku melihatmu naik bis umum? " ucapnya tanpa mau bersusah payah mengecilkan suaranya. Wajah Minho memerah, dipandangnya teman – temannya yang sekarang tengah memandang ke arahnya juga. " Mana mungkin aku naik bis umum. Kamu salah liat kali, biasanya juga kamu suka gitu kan ?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, setelah itu dia pun bergegas menyimpan tasnya saat dilihatnya Hp baru milik Jonghyun. " Wah! Kereeeennnn!".

Mata Minho kini terarah pada Taemin yang tengah membaca buku, pandangannya tajam, setajam silet.* Author Lebay. Harap dimaklumi.*. " Awas kau nanti!" Sumpahnya dalam hati.

_Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong_

Saatnya istirahat. Terlihat _flamers_ memasuki kantin, karena ditandai dengan teriakan – teriakan para _yeoja_ yang bagaikan petir disiang bolong.

" Pasti _flamers_ datang." Ucap Sungmin sembari menyendokkan makanannya. Disusul oleh anggukan Wookie.

Para anggota _flamers_ pun duduk. Mereka memesan makanan seperti biasa, kecuali Minho yang daritadi hanya memandang buku menu didepannya. " Minho, kenapa kamu nggak mesen makanan, emang kamu nggak laper ?'" Tanya Yesung. Minho memandang Yesung, lalu menggeleng. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara perut Minho berbunyi, " Kamu bohong Minho. buktinya perutmu _missed call_ tuh." Ejek Kyuhyun. Muka Minho memerah.

Minho melirik semua teman – temannya yang sekarang tengah makan, dirasakannya cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo * Kayak demo waktu mesir itu loh. Yang sampai banyak orang tewas.". pandangannya berhenti pada Jonghyun, didekatinya sahabatnya itu , " Jjong, aku boleh minjem uang ya ?" ucapnya sepelan mungkin. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara Unyuk tersedak, dan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Enyuk berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di kantin, " Hah? Seorang Choi Minho, anaknya Choi Siwon minjem uang Cuma buat beli makanan ?". kini semua mata para siswa dikantin memandang Minho.

Wajah Minho terlihat merah padam, menahan malu , dengan suara yang tak akalah keras, Minho menjawab," Aku lupa bawa dompet. Maklum, tadi pembantuku lupa nyiapainnya.". dan semuanya pun mengangguk, mereka pun sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaan masing – masing.

" Minho, kenapa kamu nggak nelpon ibumu aja, apa nggak supirmu buat nganterin dompet ?" usul Kyuhyun.

" Emmm… aku lupa bawa Hp nih." Jawab Minho berbohong.

" Kalau gitu, minjem Hpku aja. Kalau nggak salah, aku punya nomor ibumu deh. " ucap Enyuk sembari mengeluarkan Hpnya. Cepat – cepat, Minho menarik Hp Enyuk, " Nggak usah. Kasihan kan mereka. Lagian Cuma sekali ini aja aku minjem uang sama kamu Jjong. Boleh ya?" pinta Minho. Jonghyun pun mengangguk, " Sekalian aja, hari ini makanan kalian aku yang bayar."

" Aku boleh nambah donk?" Tanya Enyuk bersemangat. " NGGAK!" jawab Jonhyun dan Minho berbarengan.

.

_Hari pernikahan pun tiba…._

Terlihat seorang _yeoja_ sedang berkaca di cermin yang cukup besar. Rambutnya yang panjang lurus, kini menjadi _curly_. Kepalanya dihiasi dengan sebuah mahkota kecil yang sangat indah. Gaun pernikahan putih, membingkai tubuh indahnya, membuatnya semakin cantik. Namun wajahnya tak Nampak bahagia, padahal ini adalah hari yang akan menjadi sejarah dalam kehidupannya. * kebayang nggak ? Taemin cantik banget loh kalau didandanin kayak gitu. Aku aja _envy_ banget kalau ngebayanginnya.*.

" Kamu udah siap Taem ?" Tanya Key pada anak kesayangannya itu. Taemin tersenyum lemah, didekatinya _amma_nya.

Key tersenyum. " Nggak usah khawatir. Sekarang, lebih baik kamu cepat pergi."

.

Ruangan itu dihias seindah mungkin. Warna putih bersih mendominasi. Terlihat Minho sudah berdiri didepan altar, dilengkapi dengan jas putih yang menambah kesan tampan pada dirinya. Sedangkan dari kursi belakang, terlihat Heechul yang tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya. Tak berapa lama, pintu terbuka. Semua mata memandang pintu itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka. Seakan melihat seorang bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit. Lee Taemin pun berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Terlihat Minho sedikit tercengang, namun tak lama, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

Sekarang kedua pasangan itu sudah berdiri sejajar, " Apakah kau, Lee Taemin bersedia menerima Choi Minho sebagai suamimu ?" ucap pendeta. " Aku bersedia." Jawab Taemin.

" Dan apakah kau, Choi Minho bersedia menerima Lee Taemin sebagai istrimu ?". dengan nada yang santai, atau bisa dibilang malas, Minho menjawab, " Saya bersedia.". * Oh My God, Minho! dia tuh istrimu, masa' sih bisa – bisanya ngomong kaya' gitu*

Acara pun selesai, dan saatnya mereka untuk pulang. Siwon dan Onew sudah sepakat, untuk hari pertama Minho dan Taemin tinggal dirumah Siwon, sebelum keduannya menempati rumah mereka sendiri. Dan apa kalian bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi pada saat malam pertama ? Jangan mikir yang aneh – aneh dulu ya. ini bukan Rated M.

Taemin dan Minho memasuki kamar. " Capek banget hari ini. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Minho tanpa memperdulikan Taemin. setelah berganti pakaian, Minho pun menuju kasur yang sedaritadi ia bayangkan. " Ahhh…. Enaknya."

Taemin pun duduk di pinggir kasur. Ketika tiba – tiba Minho bertanya, " Mau apa kamu disini ?". Taemin terlihat bingung, " Tidur." Jawabnya singkat.

" Siapa yang suruh kamu tidur disini ? lebih baik kamu tidur di kursi aja." Ucap Minho ketus. Tanpa berkata – kata, Taemin pun menuruti perinyah Minho.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang dari luar kamar Minho. Sesaat Minho berpikir, baru ia menyadari sesuatu, " Heh Taem! Cepet kamu kesini!" perintah Minho. Kini Taemin semakin bingung , " kenapa ? bukannya aku nggak boleh tidur disitu." Tanyanya polos.

" Udah! Cepetan kesini. Nggak usah banyak nanya, kalo nggak, abis aku dimarahin _amma_." Ucap Minho lagi. Dengan terpaksa, Taemin berjalan menuju kasur dan tidur. Tiba – tiba Minho memeluknya, " Ma- mau apa kamu ?" Tanya Taemin kaget. " Udah. Aku nggak akan apa – apain kamu ko'. Ini biar kita selamat aja. Sekarang kamu pura – pura tidur.". Taemin menutup matanya, begitu juga Minho.

Pintu kamar mereka sedikit dibuka, dan kalian pasti tau, siapa orang dibalik pintu itu, ya benar, Heechul! Dilihatnya kedua remaja itu tengah tertidur, kemuadia dia pun tersenyum. Setelah itu, kembali ia tutup pintu itu.

" Untung aja. Sekarang kamu pindah lagi sana! Kamu nggak mau kan, tiba – tiba terjadi sesuatu sama kamu saat kamu bangun besok pagi ?" ucap Minho mengancam. Taemin menggeleng dan kembali pindah ke sofa.

_Keesokan harinya.._

" Katanya kamu selalu menjadi murid teladan ya ? " Tanya Heechul. Pandangannya terarah pada menantunya. Taemin mengangguk. " Kamu memang anak yang pndiam. Oh iya! Pulang sekolah, kamu langsung pulang aja ke rumah baru kamu ya. nggak jauh ko' dari sini. Biar nanti, supir kami nganter kamu." Lanjut Heechul ramah. Sedangkan disamping Taemin, Minho terlihat tak berselera. _Murid teladan apanya? Cuma karena nggak pernah ngomong aja disekolah._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

" Aku berangkat." Kata Minho kepada Heechul. Tiba – tiba Heechul memanggilnya, " Kamu bareng sama Taemin ya ?" . Minho menghentikan langkahnya, " bareng sama Taemin ? _amma_, nanti gimana kalau aku ditanyain sama temen – temenku ? Aku nggak mau ah bareng sama dia." Jawab Minho seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

" Minho!" teriak Heechul. Taemin tersenyum pada Heechul, " Nggak usah _amma_. Aku biasa naik bis sama teman – temanku." Ucapnya ramah.

Heecul tersenyum, " Ya udah kalau gitu. Hati – hati ya! Inget, pulang sekolah, kamu langsung kerumah barumu ya.". Taemin mengangguk dan pergi.

.

" Minho makin nyebelin tuh! Masa' aku nggak sengaja nyenggol aja, langsung dibentak. Lagi kenapa sih tu anak ?" ucap Wookie. Wajahnya terlihat sebal.

" Lagi dapet kali. Hahaha…" timpal Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Dipandangnya Taemin yang hanya diam sambil membaca buku. " Taem, kamu kenapa ? Daritadi kamu Cuma diem aja. Biasanya, walaupun Cuma senyum, tapi kamu berekspresi, tapi ini nggak. Lama – lama kamu kayak Yesung tuh!" hibur Sungmin.

Wookie juga ikut khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu, " Kamu sakit ? kalau gitu, kamu pulang aja. Biar nanti kami yang bilang." Ucapnya. Taemin menggeleng, lalu ia tersenyum. " Nah, gitu dong! Kalau gini kan cantik. Ngomong – ngomong, tugas Fisikamu udah belum, Wookie ?" Tanya Taemin sadari, Minho terus menatapnya tajam.

.

" Kamu beneran nggak pulang bareng kita ?" Tanya Sungmin. Taemin mengangguk, " aku dijemput sama _amma_ku.".

" Ya udah. _To mannayo!_" ucap Wookie dan Sungmin bersamaan. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, sebuah Mobilhitam berhenti didepanya, Taemin pun masuk.

Dipandangnya rumah yang cukup besar itu. Dia akan tinggal disitu, dirumah sebesar itu hanya berdua dengan Minho. kakinya pun ia langkahkan memasuki rumah tersebut. Ternyata barang – barang sudah dipindahkan semua. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpajang didinding ruang tamu. Senyum kecil tercipta dibibir pinknya. " Hmm… Aku baru sadar, kalau sekarang aku adalah Nyonya Choi Minho.".

.

Hari demi hari berlalu sangat cepat. Tak terasa sudah sebulan lamanya Taemin menikah dengan Minho. dan sampai sekaran juga, mereka sama sekali belum akur. Hamper setiap hari, Minho selalu pulang malam. Setiap pagi pula, Taemin selalu membuatkannya sarapan. Walaupun Minho sama sekali tak pernah memakannya. Namun satu hal akan berubah untuk hari ini.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 21.00. pintu ruang tamu pun tebuka, dan Taemin tau, siapa yang datang. Minho melemparkan tasnya dan berlalu menuju kamar, tanpa memperhatikan Taemin yang mungkin sekarang sudah tertidur lelap. Buku – buku memenuhi meja ruang keluarga, karena disitulah Taemin tidur setiap harinya, namun ia tak pernah mengeluh.

Taemin bangun, dilihatnya Minho yang tengah tertidur. Sepatu dan seragam lengkap masih ia pakai. Taemin menghembuaskan nafas panjang. Kini ia sudah tau, kalau Minho pasti tertidur memakai seragam lengkap. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya berani memasuki kamar itu. Didekatinya Minho yang kini tertidur lelap. Pelan – pelan, ia buka sepatu Minho. lalu ia buka rampel yang Minho pakai. Setelah itu, ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badan Minho kecuali wajah. Lalu ia tersenyum.

" Aku tak pernah berfikir akan melakukan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa punya tanggung jawab sebagai istri. Aku tau, kau tak akan menyadari ini kan ? tapi lama – lama aku terbiasa. Kamu terlihat sangat lelah. Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Ucapnya pelan, dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Minho membuka matanya. Dipandangnya pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. " Apa aku terlalu berlebihan padanya? Sebenarnya dia wanita yang baik. Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya ?" ucap Minho dalam hati. Namun tak lama, ia pun kembali menutup matanya.

Matahari pagi menyinari jendela kamar Minho. dan Minho tau, siapa yang telah membuka jendela kamarnya. Tercium aroma makanan yang lezat. Minho bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi. Hari ini, Taemin dan Minho memang masuk jam 11. Itu sebabnya Minho bagun lebih siang. Setelah berpakaian, Minho pun keluar. Tak seperti biasanya, Minho mendekati meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursinya. Dimakannya nasi goreng yang selalu setia dimeja makan setiap hainya. Taemin terlihat kaget, namun ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Mereka pun makan bersama tanpa berbicara.

Pukul 10.30, Minho berangkat menuju sekolah. Sedangkan Taemin sudah berangkat sejak pukul 10 tadi karena ia harus berjalan dulu menuju halte bus. Saat akan berangkat, Minho melihat buku tulis sejarah Taemin tertinggal dimejanya. Ia pun memasukkan buku itu kedalam tasnya.

Minho memasuki kelasnya, ia melihat Taemin terlihat bingung. Ia tau kenapa. Didekatinya Taemin, lalu ia pun memberikan buku tulis milik Taemin. " Tadi _amma_ kamu yang nitip ke aku." Ucap Minho, lalu kembali menuju kursinya.

" Taem, emang _amma_ kamu kenal Minho ?" Tanya Wookie.

" Aduh Wookieku sayang, siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama anaknya Choi Siwon?" ucap Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Wookie.

" _Aigoo!_ Iya tau. Udah ah! Taem, aku nyontek ya?" ucap Wookie pada Taemin. Taemin pun memberikan bukunya pada Wookie.

Dipandangnya Minho, lalu ia tersenyum, " _gomawo_ " ucap Taemin dalam hati.

.

Taemin tengah asik membaca bukunya, ketika ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Taemin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Taemin ketika ia melihat sosok didepannya. " Minho ? tumben kamu udah pulang jam segini. Kamu nggak bareng sama temen – temen kamu ?" tanya Taemin bingung. Minho pun masuk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Minho memasuki kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Lalu, ia mengambil bukunya dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu tempat Taemin berada. " Bantu aku belajar. Kau tau kan besok ada ulangan sejarah, dan kau juga tau, kalau aku nggak lulus dalam ulangan kali ini, Mr. Lee Teuk akan memanggil ibuku." Ucap Minho pada Taemin. Taemin mengangguk. Lalu ia dekati _namja_ itu. Dibukanya buku sejarah nan tebal itu.

" Pelajaran ini sungguh gampang. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa bermain agar cepat memahaminya. Tapi, itu terserah kamu, mau cara apa yang kau pilih ?" Tanya Taemin. Minho terlihat berpikir, " kalau begitu, lewat permainan. Aku sulit mengerti kalau cara biasa.". Taemin mengangguk. Taemin menyuruh Minho membacanya sebentar, selagi Taemin membuat sesuatu.

" Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Taemin pada Minho, Minho pun mengangguk.

" sekarang, kita mulai permainannya. Aku mempunyai beberapa kartu. Nanti kita berdua bergantian memberikan pertanyaan, lalu kita tulis jawabannya di atas kartu – kartu ini. Yang salah menjawabnya, kita coret menggunakan bedak. Bagaimana ?" jelas Taemin. Minho mengangguk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taemin melihat Minho tertawa bersamanya. Sedikit – sedikit, Minho pun menjadi semakin mengerti dengan pelajaran sejarah, walaupun hingga akhir permainan, hanya Minho yang mendapat banyak coretan di wajah. Taemin melihat Minho sudah terlelap, diambilnya selimut dari kamar Minho, lalu menyelimutkannya di tubuh Minho. dilihatnya wajah Minho yang masih kotor, entah datang inisiatif dariman, Taemin pun membersihkan wajah Minho memakai lap bersih.* Masa aja pake lap kotor bekas nyuci piring*. Tiba – tiba, Taemin mencium kening Minho, lalu ia pun tersenyum. Dia putuskan untuk membereskan ruangan itu lalu pergi tidur.

" Minho. kita harus berangkat sekolah. Bukannya kita masuk jam 8." Terdengar suara seseorang membangunkannya, ketika Minho membuka mata, ia melihat Taemin yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap. Diliriknya jam dinding, " HAH! Jam 7.30? Kalau gini sih, aku bisa terlambat. Pake acara belum beresin buku lagi." Minho terlihat panic. Minho bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk mandi. Selagi Minho mandi, Taemin membereskan buku – buku yang akan ia bawa. Tak lama Minho keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap.

" Ayo cepetan berangkat. Tunggu, kamu nggak akan nyampe kalau naik bis. Sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku naik mobil. Biar aku nanti yang ngejelasin sama temen – temenku. Ayo cepetan kita berangkat." Ucap Minho seraya menarik tangan Taemin menuju mobil.

Didalam mobil, terdengar suara perur Minho berbunyi. " Kamu belum sarapan kan ? untung aku bawa bekal. Ini." Ucap Taemin sembari memberikan kotak bekal miliknya. Ragu – ragu Minho menerima kotak itu, " Terus, kamu makan apa istirahat nanti ?" Tanya Minho. Taemin tersenyum ," aku masih punya uang untuk membeli makanan dikantin kan ? sekarang lebih baik kamu cepet makan sebelum sampai disekolah."

Saat mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Minho segera menarik tangan Taemin dan berlari menuju kelas. Dengan nafas terengah – engah Minho membuka pintu kelas. Dilihatnya Mr. Lee Teuk sudah duduk dikursinya. " Maaf sir. Kami terlambat." Ucap Minho seraya menarik tangan Taemin untuk masuk kelas. Lee Teuk tersenyum, " tak apa. Hanya telat 2 menit. Kalau begitu, apa kalian akan berdiri disitu terus ?"

Minho baru menyadari, pandangan teman – temannya kini tertuju pada tangan Minho yang terus memengang tangan Taemin. cepat – cepat ia lepas tangan itu dan lagsung menuju kursinya.

" Taem, ngapaian kamu sama Minho ? ko' datengnya barengan ?" Tanya Sungmin. Taemin hanya menggeleng.

Sedangkan di bangku Minho, " Minho, ko' kamu bisa dating sama Taemin sih ? Datengnya pake acara pegangan tangan lagi. Sebenernya ada apa sih diantara kalian ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Minho. " Udah diem aja. Nanti juga aku jelasin." Jawab Minho.

" OK, kalau begitu, saatnya kalian ulangan. Seperti biasa, siapkan kertas selembar." Lee Teuk memberikan lembar soal pada semua murid. Kali ini, Minho terlihat senang, karena soal yang keluar adalah yang kemari ia pelajari dengan Taemin. Tak berapa lama Taemin, Kyuhyun dan Minho pun keluar kelas.

" Hai Minho! Tumben sekali kau cepat mengerjakan soal sejarah. Kamu nyontek darimana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Minho tersenyum, " Nggak. Aku nggak nyontek. Aku tadi malem belajar sejarah."

" Hah? Choi Minho belajar ? nggak salah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Minho menggeleng. Lalu, dilihatnya Taemin yang tengah membaca buku, " _gomawo."_ Ucapnya.

" Kamu bilang sesuatu Minho ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. " nggak tuh. Mendingan main game aja." Ucap Minho sambil tersenyum.

Sekitar sejam, Taemin, Kyuhyun dan Minho pun memasuki kelas.

" Hmm… aku masih penasaran. Minho, apa kamu tadi mencontek ?" Tanya Lee Teuk.

Minho menggeleng, " Nggak sir. Sir kan liat sendiri. Aku juga nggak bawa contekan sama sekali. Kalau mau, sir boleh memeriksanya."

" Ya sudah. Mungkin kamu memang belajar. Hari ini kamu mendapat nilai A +."

Minho tersenyum bangga. Tanpa Minho sadari, Taemin tersenyum dibelakangnya.

.

Taemin seperti biasa tengah menulis sesuatu, ketika pintu terbuka. Dipandanganya jam dinding, " jam 19.00. Minho pulang ?". terlihat Minho berjalan mendekatinya, Taemin pun bangkit, ketika tiba – tiba, Minho memeluknya. Mata Taemin membulat. Perasaaya campur aduk, antara kaget dan senang.

" Makasih. Karena kamu, aku nggak akan dimarahin _amma_. Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kamu boleh tidur dikamar. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan, mereka semua mengajakku ke nernagai tempat. Aku tidur duluan." Ucap Minho sembari melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia pun tidur.

Taemin yang masih _shock_, hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dengan perlahan – lahan ia masuki kamar itu. Dilihatnya Minho sudah tertidur. Namun kali ini, Minho tidur disalah satu sisi. Biasanya dia akan tidur ditengah ranjang. Ragu – ragu Taemin mendekati kasur itu, lalu ia baringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk itu. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak merasakan kasur empuk itu. Akhirnya ia pejamkan matanya.

Terdengar bunyi alarm berbunyi, Taemin membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Minho masi tertidur. Cepat – cepat ia bangun dan mandi. Lalu ia menyiapkan sarapan. Ketika ia tengah sarapan, barulah Minho bangun. Setelah Taemin menyelesaikan sarapannya, Minho pun duduk dan memakan sarapan itu. Seperti biasa, Taemin berangkat duluan.

Disekolah…

Taemin tengah berjalan sendiri di lorong, ketika 3 orang _yeoja_ mendekatinya. " Heh! Kamu Lee Taemin ?" Tanya salah seorang _yeoja_ itu. Taemin mengangguk.

" Ada hubungan apa kamu sama Minho ? katanya kemarin kamu berangkat bareng sama dia ?" Tanya salah seorang _yeoja_ yang berdiri tepat di depan Taemin. Taemin hanya menggeleng, tak mampu berbuat apa –apa. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

" Cepet jawab! Kamu itu bisu atau apa ?" bentak _yeoja_ yang berada di samping Taemin. Taemin tetap diam, airmata membasahi pipinya.

.

Para anggota _flamers_ tengah berjalan menuju kelas, ketika mereka melihat Sungmin dan Wookie yang tengah mencari Taemin.

" Kalian lagi ngapaian sih ? pagi – pagi udah panic, kayak lagi nyariin sesuatu aja." Ucap Jonghyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menoleh, dengan wajah khawatir, Sungmin menjelaskan, " Kalian lihat Taemin nggak ? katanya dia udah datang, tapi sampai sekarang belum juga masuk kelas."

Para anggota _flamers_ menggeleng, " Mungkin dia diperpus. Bukannya emang dia sering disana." Jawab Kyuhyun. Wookie menggeleng, " Nggak ada. Kita udah cari ke semua tempat yang biasa dia datangin. Tapi hasilnya, nihil."

" Kalau gitu, kita cari dia bareng- bareng." Komando Minho. semuanya menoleh pada Minho." Kita? Kamu nggak salah ngomong?" Tanya Enyuk. Minho menggeleng. " Kita nggak usah berpencar. Kalian udah cari diseluruh ruangan bawah ?" Tanya Minho pada Sungmin dan Wookie. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

" Sekarang kita ke lantai atas. Disitukan jarang ada orang lewat." Ucap Yesung. Mereka pun bergegas menuju lantai atas.

.

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu semakin merapatkan Taemin ke dinding. Lorong itu terlihat sangat sepi. Sekarang Taemin benar – benar merasa takut. Berharap ada orang yang menolongnya. Ketiga _yeoja_ it uterus membentak Taemi. Ketika terdengar suara dibelakang mereka.

" Jangan anggu dia." Teriak Minho sembari berlari ke arah Taemin. dipeluknya Taemin yang memang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri. Kakinya terasa lemas. " Minho ?" ucap Taemin lirih. " Kamu nggak apa – apa?" Tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng.

" Jangan pernah ganggu dia!" teriak Minho.

" memangnya, siapa dia ?" tanya salah seorang _yeoja_.

Dengan lantang Minho berkata, " Jangan ganggu dia, karena dia istriku."

" Hah? Istri?" ucap semuanya tak percaya.

**The End**

Akhirnya ni crita selesai juga. Ah iya sya lupa, sya author baru jd masih harus banyak belajar, mohon bantuannya ya! Nyambung lagi ke cerita, gimana nih fic pertama buatanku? Gaje bgt ya? Tu fic dah lama saya buat tapi baru berani dipublish sekarang. Saya terima semua komentar yang membangun pastinya, no bashing ya! PLEASE REVIEW READER, SAYA SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANNYA!_ SARANGHAE KPOP ^^!_


End file.
